The Vibrations of Toph
by Wolftriplex
Summary: It was a week till the invasion, the team stopped for a rest. In the morning, a man named Juraiyo accidentally revealed Aang to two soldiers. After that, Juraiyo asks Toph out, but Sokka becomes suspicious. Is it all real for her or another trap?


_**PART 1**_

Far off in the mountains of the Fire Nation where the snake bats fly, the Avatar and his friends were sleeping soundly in the crater of a dormant mountain. They all had a lot on their mind, mostly about the upcoming invasion that's only a few days away. The sun was creeping over he mountains, ready to give everyone a good morning shine. Just before the sun was able to wake them up, another distraction beat it to the punch.

Toph sprang up from her deep sleep. "Someone's coming!" The moment she cried out, everyone shot up from their sleep. 

"Who!? Is it combustion man!?" Sokka hollered, holding his sword up with a panicked look. 

"You know, that name is pretty catchy," Aang said with a smile. 

"No, it's not," Toph said. Aang had to disagree with her.

"Aw come on. Even you said it was a good name." He was ready to convince Toph in any way possible for her to change her mind, but she just shook her head.

"No, I mean it's not combustion man who's coming. There're three people heading this way from the north." The team looked at each other for an answer. 

"Well, we should look, just in case," Katara suggested worryingly. 

"You're right. I'll cover up Appa," Aang said. The team climbed up the walls of the crater while the air bender grabbed the load of moss on top of Appa and covered him with it. 

North of the crater where they slept was a vast landscape. It didn't have much life sustaining in that area, just a bunch of dirt and rocks. There were a few batches of grass here and there, but not enough for one to confirm life could be sustained there. The main focus, however, was what was sliding heading in their general direction. No one could see exactly what it was, but they did know it was three people. 

"I can't see who they are. How 'bout you Toph?" Sokka asked. Toph just gave a gruff noise.

"Ya, ask the blind girl if she can see what's out there," she growled a bit. Sokka turned towards her with a stern look.

"I know! I mean can you feel who they are?" Toph realized what he meant and took time to analyze the vibrations coming towards her. 

"Well, two of them are soldiers chasing after some kid." Everyone took in the information Toph provided for them.

"What should we do?" Katara asked. Sokka stood up straight, stretching to the fullest extent. 

"Nothing. It's none of our business. Now what is our business is getting some sleep." Even though it was a bit insecure, Sokka was right. They were going to ignore it, however, Toph made them think otherwise. 

"Well we're about to make it our business cause they're heading this way!" Toph yelled. Her warning stirred everyone's nerves. 

"Quick! Everyone under Appa!" Aang hollered. The group dashed back into the crater and slipped under the moss. They peeked through the moss, hoping that they wouldn't be discovered. The four of them waited patiently. Momo growled a bit, but was quieted by Aang. Rocks tumbled down the crater walls, signaling that the three people have arrived. 

There were two soldiers, just like Toph said. One was tall, skinny, and had no trace of muscle on him. He was definitely the opposite from a common soldier. The other soldier was different in every way from the other soldier, short and fat. They wore the common clothing for a fire nation soldier. The boy, however, was different. He had a short sleeved shirt that was tattered along with a black vest. He had on a pair of blood red gloves and some black boot on too. By the look of it, he appeared no older than 14. 

"Now, now Juraiyo, you can't go running around causing mayhem," the tall soldier said with a grin. 

The boy named Juraiyo put up a fire bender stance, one much like Zuko's. "How is getting groceries even in the category of mayhem?" 

"I'm sure we can come up with a reason," the chubby soldier said with a grin. 

In the bushes, Aang was getting fired up over the conversation. "That isn't fair. We should help him." He wanted to so bad, but Sokka stopped him from saying anymore. 

"No, it's not our problem. We can't risk getting caught," Sokka whispered. Aang puffed up with anger. Once again, he couldn't do anything, something he hated doing most of all. 

Both soldiers launched two fireballs with two punches. They seemed deadly as they ravaged towards Juraiyo, but he was ready. Skillfully, he knocked the first two fireballs away. He caught the last two fireballs, letting the force spin him around as he sent them back. The soldiers barely dodged the fireballs as they eradicated the ground where they stood. 

"See? He can take care of himself," Sokka said encouragingly. 

The soldiers were now going on an onslaught of attacks after what Juraiyo did to them. Juraiyo was completely focused, watching every move the soldiers made. He watched his breathing every time he made a move. He then threw one of the fireballs to the ball of moss that was Appa. The moss instantly caught on fire, revealing everyone. The soldiers were shocked.

"It's . . . It's the Ava-" Immediately, Juraiyo hit them both in the back of their necks with all he had, knocking them out cold. Juraiyo didn't have a clue that Aang and the group were there until he looked over in their direction. He was full of shock, seeing the flying bison along with everyone else.

"Th-the Avata-" He couldn't even finish the sentence as pillars of rocks surrounded him held him still. Katara immediately shot water from her stash, surrounding his mouth so he couldn't talk. To add more to his plate, Aang had his staff at the right side of his neck while Sokka had his blade at the left side. 

"You don't tell anyone about us, got it!?" Katara hollered. Juraiyo let out some fire from his nose, heating the water just enough so his mouth was uncovered. 

"But you don't understand! I revere you! I'm so happy you're ali-" Juraiyo tried to finish, but Katara covered his mouth again.

"Nice lie, liar! Where'd you get it? The pants on fire convention?" Sokka said with enthusiasm. 

"Ha ha! Good one Sokka," Aang chuckled a bit. 

"He's not lying. Maybe we should hear what he has to say." Toph suggested. Sokka shot a stern look towards Toph.

"But he could attack us if we do!" Sokka hollered with his exaggerated attitude. Toph rolled her eyes.

"Ya, right. The worst he can do is launch a fire lugie at us." Katara and Aang looked at each other and nodded.

"She's right. Let's hear what he has to say," Katara said. She took the water away, giving Juraiyo the ability to talk again.

"Thanks! Everyone would've laughed at me if I drowned in a puddle," he said with a smile. Aang stood up straight, still holding onto his staff. 

"Sooo, you're actually glad I'm alive?" Aang began. Juriayo nodded.

"Ya! I thought it was all over for the fire nation if you were dead! Could you imagine what'd be like if the whole world were fire nation? I'd hate it!" Aang didn't want to think about it, but he did. He thought about his duty, the destiny he had to fulfill. He also thought about the solar eclipse and how it was so soon. 

"Well, he's telling the truth. I trust him," Toph said. She let him out of her rocky clutches. Juraiyo was so infused with the Avatar being alive, he didn't notice the young woman in front of him. 

His eyes sparkled at her beauty. The golden tiara matched perfectly with her dazzling black hair. Her blood red straps, one that reached stretched down her back and in front to her knees, with gold stripes complemented her sleeveless red shirt underneath. The maroon cloth around her waist held strap together as well as the faded red parachute pants. Juraiyo couldn't help but stare into her eyes, the clear gray eyes she had. 

"Um, Juraiyo, is it?" Aang said. Juraiyo's trance was broken as he turned to Aang. 

"Oh, yeah. That's me. Um, you mind if I get your name's?" he said in a daze filled way. Aang put his staff on his back with a faint smile.

"I'm Aang," he said. 

Katara went away from her defensive position and smiled. "My name's Katara." She turned to her brother, who still had his sword out. She almost growled towards him, telling him to put his sword away. Sokka shivered, putting his sword back.

"I'm Sokka, nice to meet you," Sokka said in a lazy, aggravated way. Katara wanted to yell at him for being so rude, but she let it slide. 

Toph sat down, picking at her feet. "And I'm Toph." She didn't seem to give much attention to the newcomer, discouraging Juraiyo. Sokka walked up to the soldiers, feeling their pulses. 

"So, are they ok?" Katara asked. She really didn't care much about them, but she felt she had to ask. 

"They're just unconscious, but they'll be awake soon," Sokka said. 

Toph chuckled a bit after she picked a few things out of her big toe. "Maybe we should burry them. They won't be able to get out." This made Juraiyo laugh a bit, but Katara interrupted.

"We need to do something with them. We can't let them go. They know about Aang," Katara said. This puzzled everyone, except Toph because of her suggestion from before. 

"I've got an idea," Juraiyo said. Everyone turned their attention to Juraiya, but Sokka said something first.

"Um, this is a TEAM conversation. Just wait a bit will you?" Sokka said sarcastically, something he's best at. 

"Hey, it's good to get some insight from someone other than you Sokka." Toph said as she got up from her toe picking. 

"Ya Sokka. You're ideas aren't the only ones," Katara said with her arms crossed. Sokka groaned a bit.

"Ugh, fine," Sokka said, turning his back on everyone as he let out some steam. 

"So, what do you have in mind?" Aang asked. Juraiyo went to the soldiers, picking up one of them. 

"My town's not too far from here. There's a tavern these soldier's always go to and every time they pass out and wake up, they talk about crazy things they've seen. This little adventure can just be another one of their stories," Juraiyo said. His plan was perfect, almost too perfect for Sokka. 

"Great! Then let's get these guys to that tavern!" Aang said. He picked up the other soldier with the help of Sokka. They traveled down the mountain and into the open plain. Juraiyo saw Toph at the back of the line, so he slowed down a bit without anyone noticing. 

"So, you're name's Toph, right?" he asked. Toph's face didn't move much.

"Glad to know you remember my name for 10 minutes," she said. Juraiyo gulped at her remark, but attempted to press forward with the conversation.

"Well, it's harder than you think. Quick, what's my name?" Juraiyo quickly asked. Toph was caught in surprise with the sudden question, so she took the challenge and thought.

"Wait, don't you dare say anything. Um . . ." Toph stammered. 

"Juuuuu-"

"Juraiyo! See! I remembered!" Toph hollered. Juraiyo gave off a huge laugh heard by everyone.

"Okay, okay! I'll give it to you," he said, still having that smirk across his face. From in front of them, Aang and Katara were talking about them quietly. 

"Aww, they're so cute together," Katara said, chuckling under her breath.

"Ya. Actually, this is the first time I've seen someone that likes Toph at all," Aang said. 

"Well, there's someone for everyone." Katara's statement made Aang think of his "someone". Of course, he thought of Katara and no one else. He also thought of how he had to forget her to control the Avatar state, but it all backfiring. Finally, Sokka interrupted.

"Ya, well, I'm suspicious about it," Sokka said sternly. Katara walked a little faster to catch up to her stubborn brother.

"Why won't you give them a chance Sokka? He's helping us out!" Her tone was a bit too high for a whisper, but enough so Toph and Juraiyo couldn't hear.

"Because Katara, it could've all been a set up! All a trap by that psycho blow up guy! Remember what happened to Toph when you and her set up that trap? I wouldn't be surprised if this was another trap!" He was raising his voice up louder and louder, but thankfully, he stopped before it rose to a dangerous level.

"Um, isn't his proper name Combustion man?" Aang said with a faint smile. The water tribe siblings just stared at him. 

"Oh! Here it is!" Jurriayo hollered, dragging the soldier ahead a little faster. "C'mon! Follow me!" He wasn't going very fast, so it wasn't hard for them to catch up. Luckily, nobody seemed to pay attention to them they were so busy. It wasn't a rural town, but it wasn't a downtown setting. They all slipped past everyone, finally reaching the tavern. "Quickly." He had everyone follow him, dodging everyone he could. They placed the soldiers on a chair and had them holding two cups. "Ok! Let's go!" As swift as they came in, they left. 

Once they exited, Aang gave off a huge sigh of relief. "Phew! That was close!" He was relieved that it was all over and so was everyone else. Everyone turned to Juraiyo, thinking of what to say to him.

"Um, thanks for helping. You really saved us back there," Katara said.

"Oh no. It was my fault to begin with. I'm just paying you back for what I did," Juraiyo said with a smile.

"Well, even if it was, you still helped us. Thank you," Aang said. He did the traditional bow as Juraiyo bowed too.

"Ok! Let's go before more trouble starts!" Sokka hollered. Everyone growled, but he was right. They made their way out of the city, leaving Juraiyo alone. Suddenly, he shot forward and tapped Toph on the shoulder.

"Hey, Toph," he whispered. No one noticed that she stopped, so they kept on going. She turned around, looking at him at eye level. 

"What is it?" she said. She had no idea what he had to say, but she could feel his heart racing. 

"Well, I know we've only known each other for an hour, but I don't think I'll have another chance of asking, so I was wondering if, um, if later on tonight, um . . ." Juraiyo stammered. He was so nervous, he could barely say a word, but Toph interrupted. 

"Tonight, at seven. Pick me up at the same crater and don't be late." She was straight forward, something she is good at. Juraiyo was full of happiness. He nodded his head with excitement. 

"Ya! I will! No problem! I'll be there!" Toph nodded with a faint smile. She ran to her friends in an instant. Juraiyo hopped up with joy as he went the opposite way. 

Inside the tavern, the two soldiers finally woke up. They both rose their heads, full of shock and surprise.

"The Avatar is alive!" the tall one hollered.

"Flying Bison!" the chubby one yelled behind him. Everyone in the tavern laughed hysterically. 

"Ya right! Last time there were badger moles running amuck!" Everyone continued laughing. The two soldiers were confused, but they saw the cups in their hands. 

"Ugh! We got drunk again!" The tall one said. They both groaned, slamming their heads on the table at the same time. 


End file.
